King Candidate
by kouprincess
Summary: Judal's finally chosen a king.


"Judal… Is this really necessary? We could've just sent a palace servant" Hakuryuu says as he scans the stalls aligned in neat rows along the market square.

"Of course it is! What fun would it be to have a servant wonder out for us when _we_ can just sneak out and have a little fun ourselves!" the magi exclaims, grinning at the younger boy beside him.

"No idiot, I meant the disguises!"

Judal snickers and tugs a couple times on Hakuryuu's headpiece, in a teasing manner before leaning in and whispering "Why? Are you uncomfortable being dressed as a commoner _girl_?"

To that, Hakuryuu's face flushes a deep shade of red and he coughs to hide the little squeak he lets out.

Judal rakes his eyes down Hakuryuu's slender figure, who's trying desperately to both, lower his dress and cover the padding Judal had provided him, in order to give his chest a little more 'realistic squish' as Judal had so _elegantly_ put it.

Earlier that night, Judal had flown into the prince's room through the window to inform him that they were to set off on an important errand later the following day and Hakuryuu had a bundle of clothes thrust into his sleeping face and was ordered to put them on. Of course, being half asleep, Hakuryuu just pushed Judal off, grunted and then turned over to sleep, so _of course_ he hadn't noticed that the clothes he was given were in fact very revealing and _very_ girly.

"Oh quit being a prude and _stop_ making such a damn fuss about the costume," he orders and leans once again to Hakuryuu's ear and breathes "besides, I think you look beautiful."

Hakuryuu doesn't have enough time to restrain the sound he makes.

"Will you please inform me as to why it was necessary for me to dress in such a manner," he says, lifting his head and trying desperately to keep his voice calm "and I request you tell me why we are at the market and what you need _me_for, but most importantly, why do I have to be dressed as a girl!? Why not you!"

Hakuryuu received no reply but suddenly his hand was grasped by a warm familiar hand and he was dragged to a stall far off on their right. The stand was old and the wood seemed like it was about to wear away from the heat. The man behind the counter was snoring softly into his beard and had not seemed to have noticed their arrival. The front of the stall has long, narrow sign that informed Hakuryuu of the reason for their secret escapade.

Judal had dragged him out to a jewel merchant in the center of the Kou Empire's market place. The particular stall seemed to have hundreds of different coloured accessories from rings to brooches, to necklaces and earrings.

The young boy stared at the magi in complete confusion.

"Judal, why did you bring me to a jewel merchant?" he whispers.

"Because I just did, now shut up and choose something." Judal whispers back with an irritated huff.

"I- I don't understand, you could've just asked someone to co- Ow! Judal that hurts!" The young prince twists away from the boy currently pinching his arm with no mercy.

"Ugh you're so whiny; I don't need someone to come here for me. I'm not an invalid and neither are you so pick something or I'm going to leave you here until you do…" he threatens and releases the boy's reddened flesh.

Hakuryuu swallows nervously and a spark of blue catches his eye.

"Uh- th-this looks nice" he points to the closest thing to him, which happens to be a sapphire pendant with a delicate golden lining and chain.

Judal chuckles and raises his head to look at the merchant. "Hey man, no good sleeping on the job. You've got customers waiting!" he yells.

The merchant jumps and awakes abruptly from his slumber.

"Ah, excuse me, how may I help you both?" he asks in a raspy voice.

"My fiancée here has her eyes on that blue necklace of yours. I'll take it." Hakuryuu's heart stutters and his face flushes. What was Judal_doing!?_

"Certainly, may I be so rude as to propose I engrave something onto this marvellous charm?" The merchant asks, eyeing the figure that's lowered her head deep into her headpiece.

"Uh yeah… Engrave the words 'For the one my heart chose'… o- or something like that" he mumbles, trying hard not to sound too cheesy and praying the old goat couldn't tell he was blushing.

"Very charming, my boy! I'll have that done in a few minutes. May I ask you wait a moment?" he says as he gently picks up the chosen pendant and turns his back on the couple.

During their short exchange, Hakuyruu went from embarrassed, to confused, to feeling nauseous when he hears Judal utter those words and has to take a few breaths to calm himself.

Judal noticed Hakuryuu's fidgeting and extends his toned arm, only to wrap it around Hakuryuu's wait and reel him in closer, until their sides touched and a sudden heat spread through their bodies.

Judal grins and leans down once more to Hakuryuu's ear and whispers over the roaring sound of the merchants carving "Happy Birthday, my king".


End file.
